The invention relates to an axle hybrid drive for a hybrid vehicle with an internal combustion engine, drivingly connected to a first vehicle axle, and with an electric motor, drivingly connected to a second vehicle axle.
Various embodiments of axle hybrid drives are known from the German publications DE 10 2008 041 693 A1, DE 10 2009 002 438 A1, and DE 10 2008 042 132 A1, which are also called shaft hybrid drives. In axle hybrid drives of prior art the internal combustion engine is drivingly connected to a first vehicle axle. An electric motor is drivingly connected to a second vehicle axle.